


A is for the Apocalypse (but the rest of the letters are ours)

by Akemiii



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Apocalypse, Character Death, College Student Oikawa, Fluff and Angst, Graphic Description, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Light Angst, M/M, Mild Gore, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Private Military Contractor Iwaizumi, Strangers to Lovers, Zombie Apocalypse, there is fluff, will add tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:08:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29940126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akemiii/pseuds/Akemiii
Summary: The downfall of humanity is Mother Nature's reclamation.The bloodbath serves as fertilizer for the desecrated earth.As communities crumble and desperation rages, Tooru finds himself forced into situations that continue to destroy him from the inside out.Decisions and outcomes: the lines of morality eventually blur.Despite everything around him, the warmth of one named Iwaizumi Hajime opens the heart yearning for safety hidden deep.Is it okay to still hope for a future even though it promises him nothing but death?
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Kudos: 6





	A is for the Apocalypse (but the rest of the letters are ours)

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first attempt at writing chaptered fics, I hope it turns out good,,,
> 
> Wrote this cause I wanted more zombie au's for Iwaoi, hope you like it! As usual, proofread and beta'd by myself :( so please forgive any grammatical errors. 
> 
> Much love!

Tooru’s not the kind of person who gets freaked out easily.

If one was to jump out and scare him, he’s the type to simply raise his brow at you. Perhaps past experiences of being a volleyball setter make it easier for him to observe his surroundings, or perhaps it's his instinct of knowing when someone’s near him. In retrospect, Tooru is someone who's stable, calm, and instinctively analytical of situations.

_But for god’s sake, who would be calm in this frickin’ situation??_ He huffs, irritated, dodging yet another person in the mass of panicking humans.

This wasn’t how he’d planned the day to go.

He was supposed to go to the supermarket to refill his stock of food for the week. And then go to the local gym for his routine workout. _And_ _then_ go to the studio down a street to maybe shake some stress that’d been accumulating since his boss had decided to be an ass and extend his shift without prior notice when he specifically told him that he still had college papers to finish. He was stilled miffed at that, by the way.

But no, running midday, while carrying loads amount of groceries, and trying to dodge similarly agitated people coming at him from everywhere, was not how he’d pictured this day to go.

“--Please form an orderly line, and proceed towards Aoba station, for injured individuals, there is medical personnel located in the station entrance. We will keep the attackers at bay and—"

The static echo of the speakerphone fades from his hearing as he rushes towards a semi-hidden backstreet. He knows there’s a quicker route towards his home a few minutes away. It just involved more twists and turns of back alleys and such, but that was better than the mayhem happening now. He bets the train stations are completely filled right about now. 

Tooru hurries and ducks under the low-put signage, successfully entering the neglected alley. He slows down for a few moments to catch his breath. His steps stumble, and he decides that maybe a good 5-minute rest can help him gather his wits. Leaning on the cemented wall prompts his mind back to 30 minutes ago.

_“—another coral reef is killed as a company dumps out illegal chemicals into—” A distant echo of news enters Tooru’s ears as he eyes a set of strawberries trying to decide if buying some would be a good idea. He was out in the streets of a stall market; two hours of rounding the place starting to tire him out. As he reasons that buying some would be overkill for his already crying wallet due to overbuying groceries, the owner of the stall comes out and hands him a bag of rice._

_He smiles politely, handing the old lady two 500 yen coins “Here’s the payment, auntie!” and hauls the 3kg rice onto his grocery-filled backpack. The handheld reusable bag was already filled to the brim and the rice was the last item on his list._

_It was finally time for him to return to the comforts of his sofa bed._

_He grabs the change and starts the walk, but something calls him to a still. His gut feeling had him wary. Tooru's eyes dart around to observe his surroundings for a few seconds till he catches sight of a stumbling man on the streetwalk. He looked like a mess; skin this pallid grey color, unstable on his feet. The man had his head down, covering what else Tooru could have observed. Abruptly, without noise, the guy falls to his knees._

_People surrounding him are instantly abuzz, few trying to go near the guy. One woman kneels next to the prone body, hands fluttering over his torso, then to his pulse point. There was a beat of silence, then Tooru sees her wording out what seems to be ‘ambulance’ to her companion._

_He was about to walk towards them in hopes to assist when the previously motionless bo_ _dy lifted and tackled the woman hovering over it. Without thinking, Oikawa rushed forwards and with strength shoved the mad man away from the screaming woman._

_He had bitten her neck, a chunk of flesh cleanly torn through. Her throat had a gaping hole, the blood seemingly endless. The woman seemed to be choking on her own blood. Tear-tracks run down her cheeks, blood and too much saliva mixing together. Excessive salivation for reasons unknown. His brows furrow confused, fetching his phone to call an ambulance, he looked up to see that the stumbling man had attacked another._

_The grotesque scene plays in front of him, agitated thoughts swimming in his head. He looks on stunned, forgetting for a second the dying woman he held. Again, the rabid man had bitten another person. There was nothing humane about the way he held down the thrashing body and ripped another part of it. Shouts and screams erupt from the watching crowd, a good number falling over one another as they try to get away from the deranged man._

_When he came to and looked back down, the woman had already died._

_T_ _ooru couldn’t understand the scene in front of him. In his hands was the body of a woman who minutes ago was breathing and living. Now sprawled over his lap, her blood yet to stop from flowing out her open wound, was a corpse. He stood legs shaking, and attempted to find some policemen, or anybody really so that they could help him with the situation. Ten or so minutes later he was a few feet away when instinct made him look back._

_With this horrible feeling clawing inside him, his vision settles on the neglected heap on the floor just in time to see the dead woman’s eyes snap open and lock with his._

_They were white._

Tooru was a mess.

“Wh..what is this? How…?” as he stabilizes himself, he overhears a group of students shouting out “Zombies! It’s the apocalypse!”

Those words were probably just spoken in the spur of the moment, but the image of an open throat and the body of a dead woman settle deep in his mind. His breath hitches.

Subconsciously massaging his injured knee (an unconscious habit when distressed), he breathes in and out for a few then straightens. Eyeing the alleyway devoid of life, he is drawn to the numerous bricks, poles, and crates of empty bottles. A quick decision later, he grabs a steel pole and stuffs two empty bottles in his pack.

In case of anything, it was better for him to have some sort of weapon. The encounter had given him enough observations to note of. First, the attacker seems to have no logical state of mind and is terribly aggressive, chosen form of violence is biting. Hard. Second, it seems that the bite probably contains something that causes the human body to salivate and blind. Third, and this one’s still a theory, a person who dies bitten, isn’t truly dead.

With these in mind, Tooru makes sure to check his surroundings before promptly covering any open skin of his with his clothes. Or at least what could be hidden, anyways. With a pole in hand, his grocery-filled bags, and a sudden determination building inside him, 

Tooru continues home.

**Author's Note:**

> How was it? 
> 
> Comment's and kudos are much appreciated! Tell me what you thought! You can also come scream at me over Twitter, ([ @kawakemi ](https://twitter.com/kawakemi)) or if you want a more anonymous approach, come tell me your thoughts [ here! ](https://curiouscat.me/Kawakemi)


End file.
